Drifting Farther Apart
by Lalita
Summary: {Complete} Leena thinks about Garu and vice versa. Ernest watches from above. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Drifting Farther Apart  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!  
  
A/N- umm...Leena thinks about her relationship with Garu. I basically wrote it to prove to myself I could write about  
  
something other than Hiead/Ikhny. Anyway, please read and review!  
  
You sleep so close to me, yet we are miles apart.  
  
My rumpled golden hair falls down to you as I observe you, but you are too deep in haunted dreams to notice.  
  
I gaze forlornly at your face, etched in sorrow even in slumber. You are thinking of him; even now, I can tell.   
  
It is not fair. I angirly swipe at some tears trickling down from my ocean blue eyes. How did this happen? When   
  
we...When we made our decision, I told you it wouldn't be serious. And you stuck to that.  
  
I'm the one having problems with it.  
  
You mumble something in your sleep and turn so that your back faces to me. It seems to me that you're shutting me out  
  
of your life.  
I run a hand through your tangled green hair. I love you; I love everything about you. Your temper, your strength,   
  
and the gentle exterior you hide beneath it all.   
But you don't love me.  
  
I know it, and it hurts, but still my heart hopes.  
  
And breaks every time I see you.  
  
Your emerald eyes give you away. You loved him too. Why won't you admit it?  
  
You two were meant for each other. But now he's gone.   
  
Leaving you heartbroken and enraged.  
  
I would never leave you, not even in death.  
  
I don't even know why we do this anymore. Why I do it. We're just pretending, trying to escape the truth.   
  
The truth.  
  
The horrible, hideous, truth.  
  
The truth is that I love you, I'll always love you, but you don't love me.  
  
I hate the truth.  
  
It was inevitable.   
  
Sooner or later, we'd have to have drifted farther and farther apart.  
  
But why did it have to happen so soon?  
  
End 


	2. Chapter Two

Drifting Farther Apart  
  
by Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- Isn't mine, never will be.  
  
A/N- Well this is the 2nd chapter...I wasn't going to continue this but someone wanted me to so I thought why not? Garu   
  
thinks about Ernest and Leena. Please R&R, and tell me if I should write yet another chapter.   
  
  
Ernest.  
  
Thoughts of him slip into my mind, haunting, like phantoms, especially in the night.  
  
The night is so cold and lonely without you, Ernest. I silently cry.   
  
She stirs beside me, and I want to curse the fact that she is such a light sleeper.   
  
" Garu..." You mumble, your golden hair tousled and your blue eyes hazy. " What's wrong?" You ask me gently, before   
  
putting a comforting arm around me.  
  
I flinch.   
  
You slowly remove your arm, hurt flashing over your features, and your smile falters. But just for a moment.  
  
" Nothing." I lie, and rake a hand through my own messy green locks.   
  
" Are you sure?" You ask again.  
  
" I'm fine!" I snap, a little more harshly than I intended to.   
  
And even though you don't believe me, you take the hint and try to go back to sleep.  
  
I turn my back to you, not really wishing to see you for longer than I have to. I know it may sound cruel, but you,  
  
Leena, are a constant reminder of what could have been with Ernest.   
  
If only I hadn't been so stupid, so blind.  
  
I close my eyes, fighting back the tears of pain and sorrow and rage. Whenever I think of you, Ernest, I want to   
  
destroy everything. I want revenge. And then I want to cry, helpless as a baby.  
  
I seem to move through my life without living, now. Ever since you died.  
  
Ever since you left me.  
  
Ever since you never gave me a chance to say goodbye.  
  
And you never gave me a chance to say I loved you.  
  
END 


	3. Chapter Three

Drifing Farther Apart  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By Lalita  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them.  
  
A/N- Um....Well I don't really know if I should continue or end it here. Tell me what you think!  
  
I sigh as I watch the two. I can see them and hear them, even read their thoughts, although they do not know I am   
  
here.  
Garu....  
  
I think my heart is about to burst with joy.  
  
He finally admitted it.  
  
He loves me.  
  
And God help me, I love him too.  
  
I always have, always will.  
  
But there is no way for us to be each together, not anymore.  
  
Not since...  
  
Not since the day that I...  
  
I died.  
  
I left you, all alone.  
  
But I also died for you.  
  
I know that if you had been the one to die, I would not have made it. I would not have survived, for I am to weak.  
  
Without you, I would have been nothing.  
  
But you are strong enough to live without me, Garu.   
  
You have so many others to help you.  
  
You will stay alive and strong, and you will be something.  
  
I will make sure of that.  
  
  
END 


End file.
